diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrall
| Zugehörigkeit = Horde; Irdener RingUltimate Visual Guide, S. 117 | Klasse = | Position = Kriegshäuptling der Horde (ehem.) Anführer des Irdenen Rings Weltschamane | Lage = | Status = am Leben | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gif Rhakish (†''') (Urgroßvater väterl.) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gif Garad (†') (Großvater väterl.)Weltenbeben, Kap. 25 Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif Geyah (Großmutter väterl.) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gif Kelkar ('†') (Großvater mütterl.) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif Zuura ('†') (Großmutter mütterl.) Datei:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Durotan ('†') (Vater) Datei:IconSmall Orc Female.gif Draka ('†') (Mutter) Datei:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Ga'nar ('†') (Onkel) Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif Aggra (Gefährtin) Durak (Sohn) | WoWPedia = Thrall }} '''Thrall' (Go'elThrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 1), der Sohn von Durotan, war nach dem Dritten Krieg Kriegshäuptling der Neuen Horde. Zugleich gilt er als einer der mächtigsten, lebenden Schamanen. Seine Freundschaften zu Jaina und Taretha führten, Aggra zufolge, immer mal wieder zu abwegigen Gerüchten - an denen natürlich nichts dran ist. Auffällig waren schon immer seine blauen Augen, da es die Farbe bei Orcs nur selten gab.Teufelskreis, Kap. 3 Hintergrund Vom Sklaven zum Kriegshäuptling Durnholde thumb|Schwarzmoor und Tammis finden Thrall. thumb|Thrall als Gladiator. Thrall kam in der Zeit des Exils der FrostwölfeAufstieg der Horde, Kap. 22 im Gebirge Alteracs zur Welt. Gesäugt wurde er sowohl mit Muttermilch als auch mit Drakas Blut, einer "rechten Nahrung für einen aufstrebenden jungen Krieger". Seine Eltern Durotan und Draka überlebten einen Anschlag von Gul'dans Attentätern nicht, welche den Säugling zum Sterben in der eisigen Kälte zurückließen.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 1Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 128 Thrall wurde von Lord Aedelas Schwarzmoor, dem damaligem Kommandanten Durnholdes, unter den Leichen seiner ermordeten Eltern gefunden. Schreie hatten die Aufmerksamkeit des Menschen erregt und er beschloss, den Säugling mit zur Burg Durnholde zu nehmen und dort näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Thrall allerdings weigerte sich, zu essen - zumindest das Fleisch, was man ihm hinhielt, wurde immer wieder ausgespuckt und es schien eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis der Säugling schlicht sterben würde. Eine Lösung fand sich in der Familie des Untergebenen Tammis Foxton: dessen Frau hatte jüngst ihr zweites Kind zur Welt gebracht und wurde von ihrem Mann bedrängt, auch den Orc zu säugen.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 2 So wurde Thrall zunächst von Tammis Foxton und seiner Frau Clannia aufgezogen''Teufelskreis, Kap. 3 und freundete sich mit deren Tochter Taretha an.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 32 Einen Teil seiner weiteren Ausbildung übernahm Jaramin Skisson, der auch Tarethas Tutor war, und der versuchte, dem Orc Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen. Thrall wurde ein guter Schüler und ein noch besserer Kämpfer. Nebst seiner Gladiatorenausbildung wurden ihm auch Naturwissenschaften und Philosophie beigebracht.Teufelskreis, Kap. 7 thumb Bald schon entwickelte sich Thralls Tagesablauf zur Routine für kommende Jahre. Nach einer Fütterung bei Sonnenaufgang schlurfte er in Ketten in den Innenhof und begann seine täglichen Übungen, zuerst unter der Leitung von Schwarzmoor selbst, später unter jener eines Mannes, der ihm nur als "Sergeant" bekannt war.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 3 Sein eigenes Aussehen wurde ihm ein erstes Mal im Alter von zwölf Jahren bewusst, als er seinen ersten Orc sah - Thrall selbst besaß nämlich keinen Spiegel. Von Schwarzmoor als Gladiator eingesetzt, erlebte Thrall indes einen furiosen Aufstieg.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 4 Schwarzmoors Grausamkeit und Trunksucht führten indes dazu, dass Thrall ihn nicht als Ersatzvater betrachtete, sondern lediglich als arroganten, brutalen Herrn, der ihn niemals freilassen würde. thumb|Taretha hilft Thrall zur Flucht. Thrall fasste schließlich den Entschluss, zu fliehen''Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 5 und als in den Ställen Durnholdes ein Feuer ausbrach, sah er seine Chance gekommen und entkam mit Tarethas Hilfe in die Wildnis. Sie gab ihm Karten mit, damit er sein Volk suchen könne, sowie Proviant und ihre eigene Halskette.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 6Weltenbeben, Kap. 25 Die Suche nach den Orcs Thrall machte sich sodann auf die Suche nach den Orcs, von denen er nur wenig wusste bis auf das, was die Menschen über diese ihnen so verhassten Wesen von sich gaben. Die süße Freiheit währte allerdings nur kurz, da er von einer Patrouille aufgegriffen wurde, die ihn in eines der Internierungslager mitnahm. Als er die dortigen Orcs sah, war er über deren unnatürliche Lethargie entsetzt, da die allem widersprachen, was er bislang über sein Volk gehört hatte. Er wirkte allerdings auch mindestens so seltsam auf sie, da er kaum Orcisch sprach und sich wesentlich "menschlicher" benahm.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 7 Es gelang ihm, abermals zu entkommen und so stieß er bei seiner Suche zunächst auf Grommash Höllschrei und die Überreste des Kriegshymnenklans.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 8Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 9 Durch Grom erfuhr er, dass er zum Frostwolfklan gehören würdeDer Lord der Clans, Kap. 10, und während er beim Kriegshymnenklan verblieb, erfuhr er mehr über die Kultur der Orcs sowie die Lethargie, die man sich nicht erklären konnte. Thrall machte sich anschließend auf den Weg, um den Frostwolfklan ausfindig zu machen.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 11 Schließlich traf Thrall auf Drek'thar, der ihm erklärte, er sei der Sohn Durotans. Seinen Platz allerdings müsse er sich erst verdienen, und so bekam Thrall zu Beginn immer nur als Letzter zu essen, erhielt den kältesten Platz in der Höhle und die schwersten Aufgaben, aber er war fest entschlossen, diese Prüfung zu meistern. Drek'Thar brachte Thrall zudem die schamanistischen Wege näher.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 12 Bei seiner Initiation erwies Thrall den Geistern der Elemente seine Freundschaft und wurde, Drek'Thar zufolge, seit Jahrzehnten wieder der erste Schamane seit der Verderbnis der Orcs durch Gul'dan, den die Geister annahmen.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 13 In der darauffolgenden Zeit lernte Thrall von Drek'Thar seine neuen Künste zum Wohle des Klans zu nutzen und erwies sich dabei als sehr geschickt.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 14 Die Befreiung der Orcs thumb|Am Scheiterhaufen des gefallenen Orcs zollt Thrall Orgrim Schicksalshammer seinen Respekt. Nachdem Orgrim Schicksalshammer von Thrall erfahren hatte, suchte auch der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling den Frostwolfklan auf und unterwies den jungen Orc sowohl im Kampf als auch in orcischer Kultur.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 34 Thralls Optimismus und Anpassungsfähigkeit weckten in Orgrim die alte Hoffnung, den Stolz und die Ehre der Orcs wiederherzustellen. So machte er den jungen Schamanen zu seiner rechten Hand, und nachdem sie sich mit Grommash Höllschrei und dem Kriegshymnenklan verbündet hatten, starteten sie einen Feldzug, um die Orcs aus den Internierungslagern zu befreien.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 15 Thralls Entschlossenheit brannte die Lethargie, die die Orcs so unterwürfig gemacht hatte, Stück für Stück hinweg, und mit jedem gestürmten Lager wurde die neue Horde größer und stärker.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 34Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 16 Als Orgrim Schicksalshammer in einer der Schlachten im Zuge der Lagerbefreiungen fiel, erklärte er in seinem letzten Atemzug, dass Thrall der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde werden sollte. Thrall nahm die Waffe auf und mit ihr seine Rüstung und seine Pflichten. Sein Ziel war es, das gesamte System von Gefangenenlagern mit einem einzigen Zug zu zerschlagen. Mit fast zweitausend MannDer Lord der Clans, Kap. 17 marschierte die Horde schließlich gegen Aedelas Schwarzmoors Festung Durnholde. Als Thrall friedliche Verhandlungen in Aussicht stellteDer Lord der Clans, Kap. 18, bestand Aedelas' Antwort in Taretha Foxtons Hinrichtung.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 19 Erzürnt erstürmten Thrall und die Horde die Festung und im Lauf der blutigen Schlacht streckte Thrall Aedelas persönlich nieder.Der Lord der Clans, Kap. 20 Durch die Eroberung Durnholdes kam die Verwaltung in den Gefangenenlagern schlagartig zum Erliegen und die neue Horde hatte keine Mühe, die Insassen im Rest der kleineren und abgelegeneren Lager Lordaerons zu befreien. Anschließend zog Thrall mit seinem Volk durch die Östlichen Königreiche auf der Suche nach einem Ort, den sie Heimat nennen konnten. Die Invasion von Kalimdor Kurze Zeit bevor der Dritte Krieg ausbrach erhielt Thrall eine Vision von Medivh17px Thralls Vision, welcher ihn vor der bevorstehenden Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion warnte und ihn dazu drängte, in das sagenhafte Kalimdor aufzubrechen.Introkampagne 1: Visionen Nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung Grom Höllschreis, welcher sich in der Gefangenschaft der Allianz befand, stahlen die Orcs unter Thralls Führung schließlich ausreichend Schiffe der Allianz, um nach Westen in das unbekannte Land zu segeln.Introkampagne 2: Trennungen Nach wochenlanger Irrfahrt erreichten sie schließlich die Küste des Brachlands und trafen auf die Tauren unter Cairne Bluthuf, welche sich als wertvolle Verbündete entpuppten.Orckampagne 1: An Land!Orckampagne 2: Der lange Marsch Mehr schlecht als recht versuchte Thrall, Groms Kampfeslust zu bändigen, während er sich auf die Suche nach einem Orakel am Steinkrallengipfel machte, welches ihm weitere Antworten liefern sollte.Orckampagne 3: Der Ruf der WarsongOrckampagne 6: Im Reich der Flügeldrachen Beim "Orakel", welches sich als Medivh entpuppte, angekommen, traf Thrall auf Jaina Prachtmeer, welche von dem Wächter ebenfalls nach Kalimdor geschickt worden war. Medivh ermahnte beide Parteien zur Zusammenarbeit.Orckampagne 7: Das Orakel Mit Jainas Hilfe gelang es, den zwischenzeitlich erneut von Mannoroths Blut korrumpierten Grom ausfindig zu machen und in einem Ritual erneut zur Besinnung zu bringen.Orckampagne 8: Von Dämonen gejagt Anschließend stellten sich Thrall und Grom dem Grubenlord entgegen; die Konfrontation endete mit dem Tod des Dämonen, aber auch jenem Groms17px Hellscreams Tod, während die Invasion der Legion ihren Lauf nahm. Medivh führte Jaina und Thrall mit den Anführern der Nachtelfen, Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Tyrande Wisperwind, zusammen, auf dass sie sich vereint der Bedrohung stellen würden.Nachtelfenkampagne: Der letzte Wächter Thrall nahm anschließend an der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal teilNachtelfenkampagne 7: Götterdämmerung, welche schließlich in Archimondes Tod gipfelte.17px Ende der Ewigkeit Teufelskreis: Nachwehen des Dritten Krieges Seit der Gründung Durotars trafen sich Jaina und Thrall regelmäßig, sei es zu Verhandlungen oder auch nur zu einem Plausch unter Freunden. Meist fanden diese Treffen in der Nähe des Klingenhügels statt, verabredet wurde sich über ein magisches Artefakt: Das Treffen nach dem Vorfall der Orgath'ar allerdings verlief weniger freundlich, da Thrall sich aufregte, wieso Theramore nicht eingegriffen habe. Zudem erläuterte er, dass seine eigenen Leute es wohl gerne sähen, wenn die Feste Nordwacht von den Orcs erobert würde. Kurz nach dem Vorfall des orcischen Handelsschiffes wurden die Beziehungen zu Theramore und damit zu Jaina, erneut strapaziert, als der Wald um den Donnergrat rücksichtslos abgeholzt wurde, und Thrall sich mit Anschuldigungen konfrontiert sah, wer dafür verantwortlich sei.Teufelskreis, Kap. 7 Thrall hörte eine geraume Weile nichts mehr von Jaina, welche zwischenzeitlich bei Aegwynn "gelandet" war. Da aber auch die Donnerechsen sich beruhigt hatten nahm er an, das Problem sei erledigt. Er wurde vom Troll Rokhan aufgesucht, welcher ihn darüber informierte, dass die Feste Nordwacht aufrüstete. Thrall gab schließlich nach und ließ eine Truppe aus Orcs und Trollen zusammenstellen, um auf einen scheinbar unausweichlichen Kampf vorbereitet zu sein.Teufelskreis, Kap. 17 Als Burx und seine Truppen allerdings die Feste Nordwacht tatsächlich angriffen, ging er dazwischen und entlarvte Burx' Pakt mit Zmoldor.Teufelskreis, Kap. 23 Nach den Kämpfen traf er sich erneut mit Jaina und beide beschlossen, den Pakt zwischen Menschen und Orcs zu erneuern, der eine friedliche Koexistenz sichern sollte.Teufelskreis, Epilog Die Scherbenwelt Als ein Bote der Allianz Thrall erreichte, um ihn über die Ankunft der Draenei unter Velen in Kenntnis zu setzen, zeigte sich Thrall besorgt.Aufstieg der Horde, Epilog Trag Hoher-Berg Geraume Zeit später traf Thrall auf den untoten Tauren Trag Hoher-Berg und bot ihm seine Hilfe an. Er erzählte ihm seine Geschichte, angefangen in Durnholde über seine Flucht und die Rückkehr der Orcs zu den alten schamanistischen Pfaden. Trag gelang es, die Stimme es Lichkönigs soweit zu überwinden, dass er Thrall nicht umbrachte, aber er schlug dessen Hilfe weiterhin aus. Thrall konnte aber einen kleinen Sieg für sich verbuchen: er hatte Trag die Furcht genommen und dieser war entschlossen, nach Nordend aufzubrechen. Thrall gab ihm ein Siegel der Horde mit, sollte er mit jener Kontakt aufnehmen müssen.Warcraft Legends #2, Furcht Nordend Putress' Verrat lähmte und schockierte ihn, und es bedurfte all seiner Kraft, die Horde vor der Auflösung zu bewahren.Weltenbeben, Kap. 8 Nach Ende des erfolgreichen Feldzugs gegen den Lichkönig erwartete Thrall Garrosh und die zurückgekehrten Veteranen in Orgrimmar. Bei den Feierlichkeiten machte er aber auch auf häufige Naturgewalten aufmerksam, die jüngst sowohl Kalimdor als auch die Östlichen Königreiche heimgesucht hatten.Weltenbeben, Kap. 4 Der Kataklysmus und seine Folgen Weltenbeben Sowohl in Orgrimmar als auch in Sturmwind erlangte man Kenntnis über einen Vorfall im Eschental, bei welchem Nachtelfen brutal von - wie vermutet - Orcs niedergemetzelt wurden. Im Anschluss daran reiste Thrall, gemeinsam mit Etrigg, zur Tidenbucht, um sich mit Jaina Prachtmeer zu treffen. Varian Wrynns Forderungen (eine förmliche Entschuldigung Thralls, eine erneute Bestätigung des bestehenden Abkommens, eine Verurteilung der gewaltätigen Handlungen sowie die Übergabe der Verantwortlichen an die Justiz der Allianz) gedachte er nicht zu erfüllen, selbst wenn dadurch die Situation zu eskalieren drohte. Ein drohender, weiterer Krieg, so kurz nach den Ereignissen in Nordend, die Worte Etriggs, er habe nicht einmal eine Nachfolge geregelt, da er weder Gefährtin noch Kinder besaß, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen und die schweigsamen Elemente machten Thrall zu schaffen. Er traf die Entscheidung, eine erneute Reise in die Scherbenwelt zu unternehmen, da Draenor maßgeblich von elementarem Schmerz und Gewalt betroffen gewesen war und hoffte mit Hilfe Großmutter Geyahs, Antworten zu finden.Weltenbeben, Kap. 8 Zurück in Orgrimmar brach ein Feuer aus und die Feuerelementare ließen überhaupt nicht mit sich reden und schlugen jede Bitte der Schamanen aus. Das Feuer verschlang mehrere Gebäude und umfangreichen persönlichen Besitz, bevor es schließlich nachließ und bestärkte Thrall in seiner Absicht, abzureisen. Allerdings galt es im Fall der Reise auch, die Verantwortung für sein "geliebtes Kind", die Horde, an jemand anderen zu übertragen. Er dachte zunächst an Cairne Bluthuf, verwarf die Idee allerdings wieder, da Cairne zum einen kein Orc war, zum andern auch als "ältlicher Tauren" nicht uneingeschränkte Zustimmung genoss und für viele als altmodisch galt.Weltenbeben, Kap. 10 Die Entscheidung fiel Thrall nicht leicht. Er übergab die Regierungsgeschäfte an Garrosh Höllschrei und reiste nach Nagrand zu Großmutter Geyah, um sich ganz dem schamanistischen Studium zu widmen. Die Wahl Garroshs schien logisch - er war jung, kräftig und wurde geliebt - und Thrall war sich sicher, dass Garrosh dank weiser Ratschläge von Cairne und Etrigg keinen Schaden anrichten könnte. Nachdem er Gazlowes Wiederaufbau Orgrimmars (zu goblinschen Preisen natürlich) genehmigt hatte, hinterließ er letzte Schriftstücke für Garrosh und begab sich auf die Reise. Aus seiner Abreise - wenngleich kein Geheimnis - wollte er auch kein großes Aufhebens machen, damit die Horde seine zeitweise Abwesenheit nur als unbedeutende Angelegenheit wahrnehmen würde. Auf dem Weg zum Flugturm traf er auf Cairne, welcher ihm deutlich machte, dass er einen fürchterlichen Fehler begehen würde, indem er die Zügel der Macht Garrosh überließ. Beide gingen im Streit auseinander, da Thrall darauf beharrte, seine Entscheidung sei gefallen.Weltenbeben, Kap. 16 In Nagrand lernte er Aggra, eine eigensinnige Mag'har, kennen und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten kamen sich die beiden schließlich bedeutend näher. Auf Großmutter Geyahs Geheiß empfing sie ihn bei seiner Ankunft und teilte ihm mit, dass sie ihn vorrangig unterrichten würde. Aggras schroffe Art stieß bei Thrall nicht auf Gegenliebe.Weltenbeben, Kap. 17 Sie schlug vor zu den korrumpierten Elementen der Scherbenwelt zu reisen um zu sehen, ob Thrall Ähnlichkeiten zu den Unruhen auf Azeroth bemerken würde.Weltenbeben, Kap. 19 Anschließend durchlief er erneut den Ritus der Sicht, allerdings auf die "richtige" Art, wie Großmutter Geyah anmerkte. Sie wusste Drek'Thars Bemühungen zu schätzen, gleichwohl er aufgrund seiner eigenen Situation nicht in der Lage gewesen war, den Ritus auf die traditionelle Art und Weise zu vollziehen.Weltenbeben, Kap. 23''Weltenbeben, Kap. 25 Dann begab er sich mit Aggra zum Thron der Elemente, um die Elementare des Zorns zu befragen. Von Gordawg erfuhr er von der Angst der Elementare, welche jener auf Draenor nicht unähnlich sei, kurz bevor es den Planeten zerriss. Thrall beschloss, augenblicklich nach Azeroth zurückzukehren.Weltenbeben, Kap. 26 Zwischenzeitlich hatte Perith Sturmhuf Garadar mit unerfreulichen Nachrichten über Cairnes Tod erreicht und überreichte ein Schreiben von Palkar über Drek'Thars Visionen. Großmutter Geyah hatte, vorausschauend, seine Sachen bereits zur Abreise packen lassen. Thrall söhnte sich mit Aggra aus und sie begleitete ihn nach Azeroth.Weltenbeben, Kap. 31 Beide Orcs trafen sich mit Baine und nahmen anschließend an der Bestattung Cairnes teil. Schweren Herzens entledigte Thrall sich anschließend der Rüstung, die einst Orgrim Schicksalshammer gehört hatte. Er war zur Ansicht gelangt, dass er nicht gleichzeitig die Welt retten und Kriegshäuptling der Horde sein könnte. Seine Verantwortung lag nunmehr bei Azeroth selbst, als Schamane. Er nahm sich einen Splitter von Cairnes Runenspeer als Andenken an den treuen Freund. Nur wenigen Augenblicke später begann die Erde zu beben; Thrall wurde ohnmächtig und nach Donnerfels gebracht. Er bat Baine darum, die Rüstung Schicksalshammers nach Orgrimmar bringen zu lassen und trat als Kriegshäuptling zurück. Die Reise sollte zum Mahlstrom gehen.Weltenbeben, Kap. 32 Drachendämmerung Kurz nach dem eigentlichen Kataklysmus versammelte Thrall sich mit weiteren Schamanen des Irdenen Rings am Mahlstrom, im verzweifelten Versuch das durch Todesschwinge zerbrochene Land zu heilen. Der erste Zauber schlug allerdings fehl, da er sich nicht ausreichend konzentrieren konnte. Die Entscheidung, Garrosh die Führung der Horde überlassen zu haben sowie Cairnes Tod nagten an ihm.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 1 Bei einem nächtlichen Spaziergang wurde er von Ysera in Elfengestalt aufgesucht, welche ihm offenbarte, sie habe eine Aufgabe für ihn: er solle in Träumersruh in Feralas die Elemente beruhigen. Thrall vertröstete Ysera zunächst und willigte erst nach einem Gespräch mit Aggra ein.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 4 In Feralas angekommen musste er feststellen, dass Ysera eine "Kleinigkeit" unterschlagen hatte: Träumersruh war ein Ort ''nachtelfischer Druiden. So lief er prompt der Wächterin Erina Weidenkind und dem Druiden Desharin in die Hände. Letzterer schenkte seiner Geschichte allerdings Glauben und der Anführer des Druidenlagers, Telaron, gestattete Thralls Präsenz. Nachdem Thrall erfolgreich einige Feuerelementare besänftigt hatte, nahm ihn Desharin mit in den Wald zu den Urtumen. Aufgrund fehlerhafter Erinnerungen einiger Urtume beschloss Desharin, dass Thrall zu Nozdormu reisen müsste, da mit den Zeitströmen definitiv etwas nicht stimmen würde.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 5 thumb|Thrall im Kampf gegen die [[Zwielichtdrachen.]] Thrall versuchte, in den Höhlen zu meditieren und seinen inneren Frieden zu finden, was ihm aber nur leidlich gelingen wollte. Jäh unterbrochen wurden seine Bestrebungen durch ein Attentat auf seinen Begleiter Desharin. Noch während er sich dem Agenten des Ewigen Drachenschwarms stellen wollte, wurde er von einem Bronzedrachen in eines der Zeitportale geschleudert''Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 6 und landete im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes zur Zeit seiner Geburt. Nachdem er Zeuge des Gesprächs zwischen Durotan und Schicksalshammer betreffend Gul'dans Verrat wurde, musste er die Zeitlinie wahren und somit auch den Mord an seinen Eltern mitansehen. Dem Attentäter aus den Höhlen der Zeit war der Zeitsprung ebenfalls geglückt.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 7 Weitere Zeitsprünge führten ihn zur Ankunft der Orcs in Kalimdor sowie zu einem zeitlosen Medivh in Rabengestalt. Nur kurz sah er Nozdormu, bevor es ihn erneut ins Hügelland verschlug. Dort lief er Taretha in die Arme,Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 8 allerdings nicht "seiner" Taretha, sondern einer alternativen Version. In dieser Zeitlinie war der Säugling Thrall bereits nach ein paar Tagen gestorben. Es gelang Thrall, diese alternative Taretha von seiner Geschichte zu überzeugen, wenn auch mit Stolpersteinen, bis die Zeitlinie, in welcher sie sich just befanden, instabil wurde.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 9 Thrall war sich sicher, er würde einen Drachen benötigen,um die Zeitwege zu reparieren und irgendwie wieder nach Hause zu finden. Seine Wahl fiel auf Krasus, welcher der Geschichte des Orcs Glauben schenkte. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass Schwarzmoor die Zeitstränge verlassen hatte und dabei ein einziges Ziel verfolgte: ihn zu töten.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 10 Diese Erkenntnis führte ihn zurück in die Höhlen der Zeit zu Nozdormu, auf dessen Schuppen sich alle großen Momente aus Thralls Leben spiegelten. Der Zeitlose offenbarte ihm, selbst der Anführer des Ewigen Drachenschwarms in einer noch zu entstehenden Zukunft zu sein. Zudem ermahnte er an den Zusammenhalt der Drachenschwärme vor der bevorstehenden Aufgabe und bat Thrall, Alexstrasza aus ihrer Trauer zu reißen. Er wurde in Desolace zwar fündig, konnte allerdings nicht zu ihr durchdringen, also brachen Tick und Thrall alleine zum nächsten Ziel auf: dem Nexus.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 12 Der Empfang der Blauen Drachen war erwartungsgemäß frostig. Auf Kalecgos' Geheiß wurde Thrall allerdings gestattet vorzusprechen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 13 Thrall wohnte der Zeremonie bei, in welcher Kalecgos zum neuen Aspekt gekürt wurde, welche durch einen Angriff des Zwielichtdrachenschwarms unterbrochen wurde.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 14 Dem Blauen Schwarm gelang es, die Zwielichtdrachen bis zum Wyrmruhtempel zurückzuschlagen, wo Chromatus wartete. Im Zuge eines Gefechts wurde Thrall vom Rücken des Aspekts geworfen und fiel in die Tiefe.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 15 Wider Erwarten überlebte er den Sturz und landete benommen im Schnee. Die Gedanken an Aggra rissen ihn aus seiner anfänglichen Lethargie und vom Geist des Lebens erfüllt fasste er neuen Mut, als Aedelas Schwarzmoor angriff. Thrall tötete ihn erneut,Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 16 und sich anschließend auf die Suche nach Nahrung und Unterschlupf in dieser eisigen Einöde. Er wurde von Narygos gefunden, der ihn zurück zum Nexus brachte. Kalecgos war angesichts des vorangegangenen Kampfs verzweifelt, da der Blaue Drachenschwarm niemals alleine gegen Chromatus bestehen konnte. Zur Einigkeit bräuchte man Alexstrasza und Thrall bot an, nochmals mit ihr zu reden.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 17 Auf dem Rücken von Narygos machte er sich auf den Weg und diesmal gelang es ihm, sie zu überzeugen. Gemeinsam brachen beide zurück nach Nordend auf.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 18 Thrall ritt auf Torastraszas Rücken in die bevorstehende Schlacht am Wyrmruhtempel, aber Chromatus behielt nach wie vor die Oberhand. Nozdormu befahl den sofortigen Rückzug und sinnierte, man könne den chromatischen Drachenschwarm nur besiegen, wenn man wieder eine Einheit sei. Dies war angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Aspekt der Erde Todesschwinge solche Pläne schon lange nicht mehr verfolgte, kein einfaches Unterfangen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 20 Thrall bot den Drachen an, den Platz des Erdwächters einzunehmen und die Drachen zogen erneut in den Kampf. Durch ihre vereinten Kräfte gelang es den Aspekten, Chromatus zu besiegen und die Schlacht letztlich für sich zu entscheiden.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 21 Chromatus' Leichnam sollte in einem magischen Gefängnis überwacht werden. Nozdormu berichtete anschließend, was er auf den Zeitwegen gesehen hatte und dass letztendlich die Alten Götter hinter all den Schrecken steckten, welche den Drachenschwärmen über die Jahrtausende widerfahren waren. Zum Abschied gaben alle Aspekte Thrall eine ihrer Schuppen. Auf Ticks Rücken gelangte er zurück zum Mahlstrom und zum Irdenen Ring.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 22 Gezeiten des Krieges Kurz nachdem die fokussierende Iris gestohlen wurde, trafen sich Thrall und Jaina in der Tidenbucht. Er bekundete, mit seinen jüngsten Entscheidungen zufrieden zu sein und lehnte Jainas Bitte, etwas gegen Garroshs zunehmend kriegerisches Treiben zu tun, ab.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 3 So bemühte er sich im Rahmen des Irdenen Rings weiter um die Heilung Azeroths, als ihn ein Bote mit einer Nachricht Etrigg über die Zerstörung Theramores und Garroshs Plänen für Kalimdor erreichte. Schweren Herzens entschloss sich Thrall dennoch, weiterhin an der Heilung Azeroths zu arbeiten.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 20 Seine Bemühungen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er eine Vision von in Fluten ertrinkenden Orcs sah und da nur er die Vision erhalten hatte, beschloss er, sich diesmal darum zu kümmern.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 24 Er traf Jaina auf Prügeleiland, welche sich darauf konzentrierte, eine Welle gigantischen Ausmaßes zu erschaffen, schaffte es jedoch kaum, ihren Zaubern etwas entgegenzusetzen. Dass sie ihn nicht tötete, war Kalecgos' Verdienst, der die Insel ebenfalls erreichte. Wenngleich Jaina davon abgehalten werden konnte, Orgrimmar zu überfluten, so zählte auch ihre Freundschaft zu Thrall zu den Opfern des von Garrosh begonnenen Krieges und der Schamane zog sich zum Mahlstrom zurück.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 25 Pandaria und Garroshs Sturz Draenor Nach den vermehrten Angriffen der Eisernen Horde, welche durch das Dunkle Portal strömte, scharte Khadgar Truppen um sich, um gegen die neue Bedrohung auf Draenor selbst vorzugehen. 17px Durch das Dunkle Portal Die Truppen, darunter auch Thrall, Lady Liadrin und Verteidiger Maraad, landeten im TanaandschungelTeile der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel in der Scherbenwelt. auf der anderen Seite und schlugen sich mit einiger Mühe durch die feindlichen Linien.Siehe Questverlauf im Tanaandschungel Schließlich gelang die Flucht zum Frostfeuergrat. Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion ... Anmerkungen Kategorie:NSCs (Orcs) Kategorie:Frostwolfklan Kategorie:Irdener Ring Kategorie:Dritter Krieg Kategorie:Lore-Charaktere Kategorie:Orcs (Lore)